


Carved Up

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Discussion of double penetration, JR likes to watch, M/M, Mentions of JR/Ian/Hoechlin, Spitroasting, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Charlie and Max get propositioned by Ian and JR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carved Up

Charlie looks over at Max, because he's pretty sure he misheard Ian, pretty sure Ian can't have said what Charlie thinks he said. But the look on Max's face is just as confused as the one on Charlie's.

"I'm sorry," Max says, "can you repeat that?"

Ian grins, wide and gleeful. He glances at JR before leaning forward in his chair, meeting first Charlie's eyes and then Max's. "I said, would you be interested in fucking me while Jay watches?"

And, yeah, that's what Charlie heard the first time, as well.

Max's eyes narrow. "Who put you up to this?" And he sounds angry, and Charlie's sure it's because of him. Because Charlie may have mentioned the fact that he thinks Ian's a good looking guy once or twice to Max. Mentioned that he'd tap that in a New York minute if Ian hadn't been with JR. (Because it's not a secret, the whole crew were aware that if you needed to find Ian, your best bet was JR's trailer.)

JR puts up his hands, placatingly. "No one put us up to anything, Max. There's no hidden cameras and this isn't a joke." He pauses and then, "Ask Hoechlin, if you don't believe us. He's played with us a few times."

Charlie's attention snaps back to Ian. "You've fucked Hoechlin?" Because Charlie's more than willing to own the shallow streak that runs through him. And if he's thought about Ian, then he's thought about Tyler just as much.

Ian shrugs. "What can I say? Hoech has a cock I just love to ride."

And, fuck, the mental image that's giving Charlie has his dick twitching.

JR's smirking as his gaze flicks to Charlie's crotch, like he knows exactly the reaction Charlie's having to Ian's little declaration. "So, you in?"

Charlie looks at Max, his entire being willing his brother to be with him on this.

"We're in," Max nods, and Charlie only just swallows the _Yes!_ welling in him.

Thank you, Jesus, and pass the lube, because he cannot wait to be buried in that ass.

"What about you?" he asks JR, because Ian had only mentioned fucking him. And Charlie wouldn't pass up the opportunity to get his lips around JR, as well.

"Jay likes to watch," Ian says.

"Although I may give a few directions," JR adds.

Oh, and yes, that is something Charlie can definitely get down with. "When were you thinking?" Charlie asks, trying not to sound like he'd be up for doing this right now.

"Are you free this Friday?" JR glances at Ian, getting a nod in return.

"We can be," Charlie answers, not caring that it's probably too quick, given the snort that comes from Max.

"It's a date, then," Ian grins.

~

It seems like an age before Friday comes around, and yet it also seems like no time at all. Max drives them around to JR's place, after taking one look at Charlie and plucking the car keys from his hand.

And it's not the first time either of them have been there, JR's hosted several parties both of them have been to. But it's different this time. Because this time they're waiting outside JR's place knowing that they're there to fuck his boyfriend.

It's only a few seconds after they knock that JR opens the door. He's not wearing a shirt, and his jeans are slung low on his hips.

"Come on in." He motions them both inside. "Ian's just in the kitchen. Do you want anything to drink?"

Max lights up at JR's offer, and Charlie knows it's because JR has an amazing selection of microbrews that Max stares at enviously every time JR throws a party, until JR just laughs and presses a bottle into his hand.

And Charlie's tempted to go for something, as well, but he wants to remember each and every moment of this, wants none of it to be a memory through a haze of alcohol.

They wait until Ian comes out of the kitchen, a plate of snacks in his hand that he places on the table between the sofa he and JR are on, and the one Charlie and Max have claimed.

"So, how are we doing this?" Max asks, moaning quietly in delight as he takes another drink of the beer in his hand.

It's Ian who answers, Ian who leans forward, looking at both of them before speaking. "I figure one of you in my mouth, and one of you up my ass. I'll leave it up to you to decide which way you want to do it though."

"I think I'll take your mouth," Max says, a soft smirk on his face as he looks at Charlie. "Leave your ass for Charlie."

JR claps his hands together and gets to his feet. "Well, then, shall we move this into the bedroom."

Ian leads the way, and Charlie can't help but watch Ian's ass as he walks in front of him. The jeans Ian's wearing are hugging his ass in all the right ways, and Charlie can't wait to be buried inside him.

When they get into the bedroom, there's a chair next to the wall that JR heads straight to. The unopened bottle of lubricant and packet of condoms next to it are sitting on the bedside cabinet, screaming out exactly what they're all there for. Although, Charlie kind of wishes that they'd be able to bypass the condoms, because the thought of watching his come dripping out of Ian's ass is one that definitely appeals.

"Why don't you start, Ian?" JR says. "Get your lips around Charlie and Max to get them ready."

Ian flashes a grin in JR's direction before playfully pushing Charlie to sit on the bed. And, fuck, watching Ian sink to his knees and lick at his lips while he reaches out for Charlie's belt is one that Charlie's going to come back to again and again.

Charlie's already half hard when his cock is freed from his jeans. Hell, if he's being honest, he's been half hard since before he and Max ever got in the car, the thought of fucking Ian keeping his cock twitching.

Ian looks up and meets Charlie's gaze before lowering his head.

And, fuck.

Ian's mouth is warm and wet around Charlie's cockhead, his tongue flicking and lapping at any skin Ian can find.

JR laughs from his position on the chair, watching them. "Yeah, that's the face of someone who just experienced Bobo's mouth for the first time."

Ian's head is dipping and Charlie feels it when his cockhead hits the back of Ian's throat. And he's expecting Ian to pull away, but he doesn't, just keep on swallowing Charlie down to the root, his throat rippling around Charlie once, twice, before he finally pulls back.

"Don't forget Max, baby," JR comments.

Licking the saliva and precome off his lips, Ian reaches out for Max, fingers hooking into one of Max's belt loops to tug him closer. Max stays standing, resting one hand on Charlie's shoulder as Ian undoes his jeans, fishing his cock out.

Max isn't hard yet, and Ian laps at his cockhead before sucking Max into his mouth.

"Play with his balls," Charlie says. Because he knows his brother, knows how much Max loves it when his partners pay attention to his balls.

With a final lick to Max's cockhead, Ian moves, lowering his mouth to Max's sac and gently lifting one of his balls with his tongue before taking it into his mouth.

"Fuck--" Max's grip on Charlie's shoulder tightens, his fingers digging in as Ian works over his balls, sucking on one, and then the other.

By the time Ian's pulled away from Max's balls, he's fully hard, precome dribbling down the shaft. Ian licks at the precome, cleaning Max's cock before turning his attention back to Charlie.

He works between the two of them for the next few minutes, sucking first Charlie, and then Max, and then back to Charlie. And it's only when Charlie can feel his balls tightening, can feel himself on that journey to the edge that Charlie pushes Ian away.

"Getting close?" Ian asks, his voice husky.

Charlie nods.

"Then let's move to the main event," JR says. "Ian, do you want to show our guests how you got ready for them."

Ian gets to his feet, tugging his t-shirt off and dropping it to the floor before unfastening his jeans and pushing them down. When he's naked he turns around, glancing over his shoulder at both Charlie and Max, before reaching behind himself and spreading his ass cheeks for them.

The base of the plug nestled in Ian's ass is bright blue, slick with lube from where it's been worked into him.

"How long?" And Charlie's glad Max asked the question, because he's not sure he could have got the words out.

"Jay put it in me this afternoon, so about three hours."

Unable to stop himself, Charlie reaches out, tapping the base a couple of times with a finger.

Ian gasps and pushes onto his tiptoes, before rocking back.

Pushing himself up from the bed, Charlie tugs Ian over and tells him to lie down. Because he wants to play with that plug, wants to slide it in and out of Ian's ass, just to see Ian's hole swallowing it up.

Ian settles himself on the bed, head resting on his arms and his legs slightly spread. Charlie barely waits before he's on the bed next to Ian, his fingers gripping at the base of the plug and pulling it out of Ian's ass just enough to make Ian gasp.

"Fuck him with it," JR suggests, and it's the best idea Charlie's heard since he and Max sat down that day with Ian and JR.

He pulls the plug out to its widest part before pushing it back into Ian's body, watching as Ian's hips roll with the motion.

"You like that?" Charlie asks, continuing to fuck the plug in and out of Ian.

The "Yes--" trails off into a moan as Charlie pushed the plug in, angling it slightly.

"Damn it," Max murmurs, "I can't wait." He picks the box of condoms up off the bedside cabinet, taking one out and tearing it open. He has it rolled down over his cock by the time he's at the other side of the bed, next to Ian's head.

Charlie stops fucking Ian with the plug long enough to watch Ian move forward. He opens his mouth and takes Max inside, a drawn out groan coming from Max as Ian sucks him down.

"Fuck, Charlie, you should feel his mouth."

But although Charlie would absolutely be up for double fucking Ian's mouth with Max, there's somewhere else he'd rather be. Pulling the plug completely out of Ian's body, he grins as Ian's hole stays open just that little bit, the plug having done its job of stretching Ian out over the hours he's been wearing it.

Standing up, Charlie grabs a condom out of the box, opening it and rolling it over himself. His cock is so hard, so ready to sink into Ian's ass, that he needs to concentrate on not coming with that first touch. The lube is next, and Charlie squeezes a line of it down his dick, dropping the tube back onto the cabinet before spreading it with his fingers.

Ian's moved to his knees, angling his ass up for Charlie to fuck while keeping his head down for Max. And it doesn't look the most comfortable of positions, but damn if it doesn't put Ian's ass at the perfect height.

Kneeling on the bed behind Ian, Charlie wraps his fingers around the base of his cock, guiding it towards Ian's hole.

"How does he like it?" Charlie asks JR, because Ian's mouth is far too full of Max's cock for Charlie to get any sort of answer from him. "Slow and careful, or hard and fast?"

"Depends on his mood," JR's answers. "But I think tonight is a hard and fast night."

And, god, that's what Charlie hoped JR would say. Gripping Ian's hips in his hands, Charlie pushes, biting his lower lips as Ian's ass opens around him and his cockhead sinks inside. He adds a bit more push once his head is in, thrusting into Ian in one.

The groan from Ian is garbled, partly muffled by Max's dick.

"Fuck, do that again," Max says.

Charlie grins at his brother as he pulls out of Ian, slamming back inside and causing Ian to moan around Max's dick.

Charlie sets a punishing pace, because there's nothing else he can do. Ian's too hot and too perfect, snug and tight around him, for Charlie's body to do anything other than want to fuck. And JR must be a stronger man than Charlie is, because Charlie can't imagine how hard it must be to go slow when you've got Ian under you, warm and writhing and begging you with every movement to wreck him on your cock.

Charlie's hips snap forward, his balls slapping into Ian's and, god.

"Jerk yourself off, Ian."

The order comes from JR, and Charlie glances in his direction. JR's got his cock out, his fingers wrapped around himself as he slowly strokes himself.

Ian's body shifts slightly as he reaches under himself to wrap his fist around his cock. He's making little noises each time Charlie fucks into him, the sounds unintelligible due to Max being in Ian's mouth.

Charlie's been half on edge all day, ever since this morning when he woke up and thought: Today. Today is the day we fuck Ian.

And now they're here, now that Charlie's actually buried in Ian's ass, he can't stop himself from driving into Ian's body. Each of Charlie's thrusts is pushing Ian further onto Max's cock and he can hear the soft gagging noise each time Max dips into Ian's throat.

"God, look at you," JR says, his low voice.

And Max knows he's not talking to them, knows that his words are directed at Ian.

"Go harder, Ian. Make yourself come."

Ian's hand speeds up at JR's words, and he's tightens around Charlie. And, fuck, Charlie doesn't want to come, not yet. Not until he feels Ian coming around him. But he can feel it building, can feel that wave sitting in the pit of his stomach, just waiting.

It's Max who groans first, Max who thrusts into Ian's mouth as he cries out. And Charlie wishes they'd been able to do this without condoms, because he wants to see Ian's throat working as he swallows his brother's come.

Max pulls out of Ian's mouth, the condom full as it slides from between Ian's lips.

"Come on, Ian," JR encourages, "Come for me."

Now that Max is out of Ian's mouth, Charlie can hear all the words, can hear the yes and the fuck and the god that's coming from Ian's lips.

There's a moment where Ian's arm stops, where his breath hitches. And then his body is rippling around Charlie's cock. Ian pants as he comes, his ass milking Charlie's cock. And Charlie tries to hold it off, he does. Tries to fuck Ian through his orgasm, but the clenching around his cock is too much, and he can't stop himself from falling over that edge. His cock pulses come into the condom he's wearing, and he can feel it slick around his cockhead, held against his skin by the barrier stopping him from flooding Ian's ass.

Charlie waits until his cock's softening before he pulls it out of Ian, holding the condom with his fingers. JR is next to him, holding out a tissue, and Charlie takes it, gently tugging the condom off and wrapping it up before dropping it in the trash, where another tissue from Max sits.

As soon as Charlie pulls out, Ian drops fully to the bed, rolling over.

"Fuck, we are doing that again," he says, his words slightly slurred. He pushes up to his elbows, looking at Charlie, and then at Max. "Tell me you're up for doing that again."

"We are definitely up for doing that again," Max comments.

And Charlie's glad his brother is on the same page, because if Max had said no, Charlie thinks he would have hit him.

"Good," Ian smiles, kind of crooked, like he can't quite hold his lips still. "Because next time I want you both up my ass."

And, fuck. Charlie's brain just stops, stuck on the image of him and Max both up Ian's ass at the same time, their cocks pressed together as they work in tandem to fuck him.

"Have you--?"

JR laughs. "Yeah, he's taken me and Hoech up his ass together a few times."

Oh, god, Charlie wants to see that. And JR's looking at him like he just said that out loud. Fuck. He totally just said that out loud, didn't he.

But then JR's just grinning. "I think we can arrange that," he says, switching his attention to Ian. "What do you think, Bobo? Have a little party. Invite Hoech and Linden along. Some beer, some snacks, your ass on a platter?"

"Sounds perfect, Jay," Ian says, his eyes drifting shut.

"Don't worry, he gets like this after he's come. He'll nap for ten, fifteen minutes, then be good to go again," JR comments after he sees Charlie eyeing Ian.

And Charlie's not exactly sure what to say now that it's over. 'Thanks for watching us fuck your boyfriend' doesn't seem like the kind of thing he should say, even if that's what he's feeling.

But JR's just grinning, slapping Max on the back. "Come on, there's more beer downstairs. Ian'll join us when he's back in the land of the living."

Ian waves a hand at them, sloppy and uncoordinated, as Charlie and Max follow JR back out of the bedroom and down to the lounge.

New beers are handed out, and it feels cosy, friendly, feels like the two of them just got accepted further into the family the cast have become.

"So," Charlie says, leaning forward as he looks at JR, "tell us more about what'll happen the next time."

And JR just smiles, and starts to talk.


End file.
